More is More/Commentary
This is Tim Hodge and Rob Corley doing a commentary on More is More. Transcript Tim Hodge: Hello, again, everyone. This is Tim Hodge, and my good friend. Rob Corley: Rob Corley! Tim Hodge: Here to comment incessantly on your cartoon, so you can't listen to it. Rob Corley: Get ready! Tim Hodge: Eh, you noticed the comic book there said "Ron Eddy" on it, that's a, um, Ron Eddy is one of our artists in the design department here. And the comic book cover was actually an old gift for him when he resigned years ago. He has since come back. But, uh, they--they did a little gift for him. Rob Corley: Yeah, because we had it, we used it for the show. So, that was very convenient. Tim Hodge: It was cheaper than getting someone to draw a new one. Rob Corley: Hey, I was wondering, does he always, like, shower in his uniform? Tim Hodge: Uh, don't you? Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge; Uh, I, I think that again, that was probably an expense thing. Try to design Zidgel without clothes is-- Rob Corley: Uh, yeah. Tim Hodge: We, we were in a rush, if you remember correctly. Rob Corley: No nude penguins. Tim Hodge: (laughs) Cuz they're not nude in nature. Rob Corley: Well, they're not in space, either. Tim Hodge: The bendy thumb actually, uh, it was a gag that, that Broose Johnson, our writer, had come up with years and years ago. I remember joking, I, uh--he would often talk about bendy thumbs as a superpower. Rob Corley: His, oh, that, if he had bendy thumbs? Tim Hodge: Well, ten years ago, he was--he was coming up--come up with stupid superpowers. Rob Corley: Like useless powers. Tim Hodge: Yeah. Rob Corley: Oh. Bendy thumb. Tim Hodge: He finally got to work it into a script. (laughs) Rob Corley: Mmm-kay. Rob Corley: Yeah, friend of mine had a, um, we were having a--same kind of conversation, like "What kind of superpower would you like to have?" And, uh, mine was like, you know, the obvious, superstrength. And his was always be able to have the right thing to say at all times. Tim Hodge: (laughs) Actually, that would--that would come in handy. Rob Corley: That would be pretty good, pretty smart. Tim Hodge: (laughs) Rob Corley: Yeah, isn't that great? Tim Hodge: I can fight crime with witty comebacks. Rob Corley: Or not. Tim Hodge: Yeah, I always wondered about Aquaman, you know, he's got superpowers, but-- Rob Corley: What does he, just speak to fish? Tim Hodge: It's like, undergr--underwater. Is their, is the crime so high? Rob Corley: I, yeah, who's, yeah, who's ripping off the crabs? Tim Hodge: (laughs) Rob Corley: So, here we are, Rob Corley. Tim Hodge: And Broose Johnson. Rob Corley: And Broose Johnson. Tim Hodge: Who is far away from us. Tim Hodge: Who did the cover of that comic book? Was that, uh, was that Cedric? Rob Corley: No, that was a local artist, um, Brian? Tim Hodge: Okay. Tim Hodge: Yes, Cedric does a lot of work for these. Rob Corley: Yeah. He, he was great on the other shows. I think he was actually on another show when we were doing this one, so. Another new cover there. Tim Hodge: Yeah, I think we used that in another episode, as well. Rob Corley: Oh, yeah, that, that's another one there, had to create, like, superheroes. Tim Hodge: The Attractive Gravity Team. Rob Corley: Yeah, that's right. Tim Hodge: Yeah, there was a, um, we had to trim the script down cuz it was a little long. Always happens with on T.V., but, um, there was a plot element early on that the Sugar Frosted Black Holes were actually being manufactured by Cavitus, and that's why they were dangerous and created the vortex, and it was all a plot. Rob Corley: That's right. Rob Corley: But it was an important plot, so we decided to cut it out. Tim Hodge: Yeah. (laughs) Rob Corley: I love that. Tim Hodge: I think it's one of the best gags in the whole series. Rob Corley: Oh, yeah. Rob Corley: So, this show was about gluttony. Tim Hodge: Yes. Tim Hodge: And having too much good--too much of anything is a bad thing. Rob Corley: That's right. Tim Hodge: So, if you're sitting, watching cartoons all day, like three episodes in a row on one DVD, Rob Corley: That's, that's not a good thing? Tim Hodge: Um, no, obviously, don't eat popcorn the whole time, because you don't wanna be glut--no, watch all our DVDs you want. Rob Corley: Oh! Rob Corley: Right, right. Tim Hodge: And buy lots and lots for your friends. Rob Corley: And I love-- Tim Hodge: What? Were you gonna say you love Cavitus' ship? Rob Corley: Yeah, exactly. Tim Hodge: Same, same thing. Yeah, um, Michael Spooner designed that. Rob Corley: Oh, wow. Tim Hodge: And I love the way it looks like a--an old Packard or something--the old ship he is. Rob Corley: Like the grill work of an old car? Tim Hodge: Yeah, yeah. Which kinda goes back to the whole Penguins! motif, the Penguins! ship was a--feel like a, you know, a Hot Rod. Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: Yeah, I think that--this is the only episode that actually has that lever in it. The--(laughs) Rob Corley: Oh, right Tim Hodge: We--we get controls whenever we need them, and then they disappear for the next episode. Rob Corley: Well, we need a lever, and a button, right here. Yet, you never see it again. Tim Hodge: Well, I think it's like any spaceship on any set, they just have a bunch of buttons and the actors just push them anyway, like, this button does this week. Rob Corley: And yeah, actually had to pay someone to design that lever. Tim Hodge: Yeah. Rob Corley: That one shot. Tim Hodge: It's not like we had a closet full of levers we could-- Rob Corley: Well, that's actually, you know, is the nice thing about the shows, because so many had been done. You obviously can pull from other episodes. Tim Hodge: Yeah, yeah. Rob Corley: And, uh, helps with the, uh, being able to make things done faster. Tim Hodge: You get, like a virtual propshop. Rob Corley: Oh, yeah. Absolutely. Tim Hodge: Well, the comic books, those come up in other episodes, so, instead of drawing new ones, like "Didn't we have a comic book?", cuz it's all a digital database, now. Rob Corley: Yup, we just pull from those files. Tim Hodge: Yeah, originally, when, um, the original idea for Colonel Strap was, he was gonna be an actual penguin design. And, uh, there is a drawing of him that exists somewhere, but I thought it would be more fun to never see him. Rob Corley: Just to have the voice. Tim Hodge: And of course, it's a lot cheaper to just model a box. Rob Corley: (laughs) It's true. Well, actually, I like the box idea. It's, it's almost, it's nicer not to be able to see him at all. Tim Hodge: Yeah, well, like a tweed cover of an old Fender amp, and, um-- Rob Corley: Just this disembodied voice. Tim Hodge: Yeah, it was kinda like Charlie in Charlie's Angels. Rob Corley: (laughs) Wow, I don't think anyone watching this is gonna even know what you're talking about. Tim Hodge: Oh, I'm old. Rob Corley: Charlie's Angels. Tim Hodge: And, and that speaker kinda goes anywhere it needs to Category:Commentaries Category:Transcripts